1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to 3-halo- and 3-lower alkoxy-6-trichloromethylpyridazines and their use as fungicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heterocyclic ring compounds which have both a trichloromethyl group and either a halo or lower alkoxy group attached to the heterocyclic ring have been known as effective fungicides. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,260,588 and 3,260,725, both issued to Hansjuergen A. Schroeder on July 12, 1966. It is also known that 3,6-dichloro-4-trichloromethyl-pyridazine has been claimed as a fungicide, limited to a seed dressing application for control of Helminthosporium gramineum. See Chemical Abstract Volume 87, 79666(z).
Further, it should be noted that Chemical Abstract Volume 64, 3567(e) discloses the chlorination of 3-chloro-6-methylpyridazine under UV radiation to give 3-chloro-6-trichloromethylpyridazine which is disclosed to be useful as a plant growth hormone.